1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide a standing box with multi-direction opening doors, more particularly to a structure in which all panels of the box can be opened, and with the help of two fixed horizontal bars, and one side of the box itself as a pivot which enabling it to turn the box, making circuit installation free and convenient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The box structure herein is directed to electronic appliances, or equipment of circuit parts. It is a six-sided box made of metal, with a front door. Inside the box there are several horizontal or vertical bars with structures of angle frames for circuit boards. There is only one front door on the traditional box structure of the kind, all circuiting and maintenance works have to go through the same door which hampers the work especially of those in the corners or comparatively deeper part of the box which can""t be reach easily. This is the draw-back of the traditional box as it is time consuming and has very little efficiency when it comes to installation and maintenance.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a structure in which all doors (front, side, back doors and the box itself) can be turned or opened, making it time saving and convenient when installation or maintenance is needed.
To enable a further understanding of the feature of the present invention, the brief description of the drawing below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.